Icy Childhood
'GENRE:' Teen Love ((A little bit)) Tragic ''-xoxo- '' Back in the past, there was a pregnant queen with plans on her hands. She had a husband who she really appreciated. The queen never knew there was a baby on the way, shocked and confused, she changes all the plans. Nine months later, she finds herself lying in a hospital bed with icy blood surrounding her. The baby was handed over to her and she was extra careful with her. The baby gently held her mother's blue finger, and started nibbling away. It tickled her ... but her daughter could turn to ice ! She had tried to pull her away but then she just realised that she also had the power to freeze objects. So she put her back into her arms. '' '"I'll name you ... Faith ... Faith Petrikov "' '"What a wonderful name, Ice Queen ! Now ... may I ? "' '"Oh - Of course ! " ''' The baby was put into a Moses Basket and she was surrounded by tubes. Ice Queen had pressed her hands onto the glass, gazing at the new Ice Princess. She had also been pregnant in the past ... but it died when it came out of her. It was a sad thing to see. Even Ice King was upset. Yes, it was also Ice King's child. Faith did certianly have a long nose like her father, the same eyes, same hair as her mother and the same skin-tone. The couple were delighted to have a newborn baby but what if she dies just like the other child ? That's what worried the Ice Queen. '' ''The white-haired lady had stayed in her hospital bed for three nights. Even Ice King stayed at the hospital. The two of them were drooling whilst they were asleep and they had their arms hugging eachother. The sun had rised from it's beauty sleep and shone it's brightest. Ice King's eyes slowly opened and then he shook his beautiful wife to wake up. She woke up in her hospital gown, knowing that today is the day to take Faith home ... to the Icy Castle. The place was guarded by penguins and was their pets. They're like pets that are always bossed around by their owners. '' '"Today's going to be splendid, Simon ~ ! "' '"Oh really ? Why ?"' '"Faith is coming home ! "' '"Oh ! Oh course ... "' '"You didn't forget, did you ?! "' '"Uh ... of course not ! Why would I ? "' ''Ice Queen gave him a serious look, and then looked over to her daughter still in the Moses Basket. A high-pitched beep had popped out a machine beside the glass, beeping away. Ice Queen had started to weep ... that was the sign of death. Nurses and doctors had ran inside the room, checking out the machine. Their eyes swiftly moved as they took the baby out the basket. Faith was choking on a bit of the tube. The machine had stopped beeping and one of the doctors had slapped the baby's back, trying to get the plastic out. It fell out her mouth quite quickly. The royal couple had sighed in relief as the baby was handed over to them. '' ''An hour later, they took Faith home to the castle. She giggled at the penguins guarding the doors. They waved at her smiling. Ice Queen realised that Faith was exhausted. She could tell by her eyes. She took her to her frosty crib, grinning as she tucks her in. She kisses her blue forehead and slowly closes the door. A small penguin had waddled towards the bedroom door with a weapon in it's flippers. '' ''Ice King had quickly went down to his little " basement " . There was ice carved into figures of people. Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Fionna and Marceline. He quickly jotted in a combination number, as if he was opening a safe. The door opened slowly and there were the four of them pinned to the chamber walls, crying in fear. They were all sweaty with all their faces tomatoe-red, wrigging out of the cuffs and chains. '' '"Happy days ! "' '"A - And how is this a happy day ?! "' '"It just is ! "' '"You do realise you're cheating on your wife ! "' '"Blah blah blah ... NOT LISTENING !!!! " ''' "Oh so you're not listening ? Well I never - " The king was fuming as he froze Princess Bubblegum coming up with bad responses. The trio were shocked in what he just did. Faith had climbed out her crib, opened her door and crawled down to the chambers. She saw her father with rage in his face. '' '"Dada ? "' ''Ice King quickly turned around to face his daughter. He was then nervous, now that faith had witnessed the scene. But he was really surprised that she said her first word. '' '"Y - You said you're first word ! "' '"Dada ? "' '"Y - You said it again !! " ''' He picked her up of her knees, and hugged her gently. He had happy tears in his eyes. Ice King then put her back into her crib, locked the door and resumed abusing the royals. They were no longer afriad. They were shocked that he had a soft side. UNFINISHED DO NOT EDIT OR DELETE Category:Fanfiction